dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Gereon Dunkle
Gereon Dunkle is a bonded electric demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was among one of the first bonded. He is bonded to Dalton Brigsby. Personality He used to be very grumpy and asocial, but now he's become a lot more friendly. Even though Gereon is very instinct driven, he's a safe person to talk to in most situations. He's cheerful, positive, stubborn, and a hard worker. Background Pre-bond Gereon was born with a lone mother and several other heihu cubs. The first year was difficult for his mother, and she somehow convinced and lied to Gereon about how heihus should act and treat others. Gereon got convinced easily at this age, and didn't learn anything different until he reached about 2-3 years old and by then he had long since left his family. He was chased away by his mother shortly after he became a year old, as were the rest of his siblings. This is common in his species. From there on, he wandered and walked far away to explore the foreign lands. Eventually Gereon met Flint. Gereon's species tends to try hunt everything they meet, and he pounced Flint and tried to eat him as well, rather unsuccessfully. After realizing he couldn't kill or eat Flint, he decided to travel with him. His travels with Flint eventually lead them both to DAMMED. Post-bond Years 1+2 Year 3 Year 4 Powers Active *'Thunderstorm:' Quite like the one you would see in Pokemon. Gereon cannot control where his electric shocks go very well still, but can let out a very big amount shocking a wide area around him if he wants to. *'Thunderpunch:' Gereon is able to focus his electricity on certain areas of himself, such as his fists. He's rather fond of using them and will give you a lighter electric shock along with a punch if he considers you a threat. Passive *Neuroelectric Sensing:' Gereon has the ability to see with his eyes closed if necessary by sensing kinetic energy, in other words, the energy produced when something or someone moves (more accurate if its a living being rather than an object). It's rather accurate and he uses it daily from pure instinct.' *'Natural defense:' If someone or something accidentally or purposely attacks Gereon's back he will give of an instinctive shock much stronger than he prefers using himself. Physiology Demon Form Human Form Relationships Dalton Brigsby Extremely attached to his partner. Friends *'Addule:' They don't talk all that much as neither are big talkers, but Gereon is still very fond of Addy. He specifically enjoys cuddling/getting petted by him. *'Antonia Pearl:' She's a very attractive female and enjoys her company. She pets him a lot, so that's a bonus. Also he thinks she seems very insecure, but intelligent, and needs to believe in herself more. *'Baldric Lumbard:' Thinks Baldric is frail and he feels a strong need to protect him as if he was a cub. Gereon likes Baldric. *'Flint Buxton:' Gone. The person that got Gereon to join DAMMED in the first place. They had a strange friendship that mostly consisted of bullying each other. *'Lewis LaVoy:' Gereon likes Lewis a lot, but does not think he likes Gereon much in return. *'Lucky:' Gereon and Lucky share their area of origin and species category. They get along well and tend not to argue. Once again a friendship without much conversation. *'Sibbi Caspersen:' An adorable derp. Also, his hair makes him attractive to Gereon, a fact that annoys Gereon a lot. Allies/"Safe people" *Jenner, Harlan Felidae Acquaintances Not Friends *Moon] Trivia * Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters